Afterwards
by SoulWalker159
Summary: Okay, again suck at summaries. This is just what I think would/should happen afterwards. (I am following the anime so don't criticize too hard, for this is one of the few fanfictions I've done.) But, if you're reading this, PLEASE READ! :D chapters : 1 out of ... (however many I am gonna do :c)


**Okay, I love this anime. **

**I can't help it. (It's just too good! XD)**

**I will need help getting through this fanfic so, if you'd please, leave reviews. :3**

**I will only post a few chapters if I don't get reviews. (Jus' sayin')**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!**

**Oh, and all of this story is in Kinji's pov. (FYI) (Or unless I say otherwise!)**

* * *

"Aria!"

"Mom!" She squealed, or... said loudly in a very high pitched voice in the emotion of happiness and surprise. That's a squeal, I know, but she'd kill me if I said so. I find it strange, how Aria looks almost nothing like her mother. I noticed at the police station that they look almost... like they aren't even related. But, then, Aria might look more like her father. (._.) A father with pink hair and red eyes. Yeah.

"Told you it'd go well," Said Riko, her blonde hair falling into her face, but her dress (NOT IN DRESS CODE, MIND YOU!) showed a little too much when she bent down with a delighted smile. I could feel my blood boil when I thought to myself, no! Not the time for Hysteria Mode!

I breathed out of my nose, giving a long exhale when Aria answered with, "Yeah. I knew that, I was just taking necessary precautions. Can't ever be too optimistic when you're a butei." Which was very true, but we all knew she was just making an excuse for her... eccentric nervousness. I mean, her anxiety spread across the room. Not kidding, her nervousness even caught the judge. It was weird.

"Right." Riko said, standing back up straight (Thank God) and crossing her arms over her chest as Aria went in to give her mother a hug. I watched their joyous reunion until Riko pulled me aside.

"So, Kinji..." She said seductively, Oh no. Oh no. Not now Riko... I pleaded in my head, taking a step back. I flailed my arm out to hold myself on a chair, but instead of just using it as leverage I fell into it. It was a couch. (O.O)

"Uh..." Is all that I said, (Seriously?!) Seriously?! (Lol, me and Kinji had the same thought.) YOU DON'T JUST SAY, "Uh..." WHEN YOU WANT A WOMAN TO GET OFF OF YOU! Well, not many men want a girl like Riko to get off of them but- What am I saying/thinking?!

"Oh Kinji, you're such a romantic." Apparently Riko doesn't mind my dead brain at the moment, because her spaghetti strap dress just kept coming down. (O.O) My blood boiled, I felt it. Coursing through my veins, white hot, burning. I shook my head, giving myself a long line of four letter words in my head.

"No. Stop Riko." I took her by her shoulders and lifted her off of me, and she just said, "Awwww..."

"What are you two doing?" Oh shit. I turned, and to my misfortune, standing in the doorway was Aria. She looked livid pissed, and her hand was reaching for her gun. Her fingers were twitching like she was going to-

"We were just going back to base 2." Riko said, waggling her eyebrows. And Aria's face turned a bright shade of cherry red, even more red then her eyes.

She steamed for a moment before she yelled, "I'M GOING TO PUMP YOU FULL OF HOLES!"

* * *

"Aria! It wasn't me! Honest," I pleaded, knowing it would be too good to be true if she believed me. (Heh, she has good right.)

"Humph." She gave me her trademark scowl and added, "Like I should believe you." And I also heard under her breath "Pssh, second base." Her face again turned a bright shade of red.

"You should believe me! I didn't do anything, Riko was just trying to piss you off!"

"Blame it all on me, huh? You're such a bad boy Kinji." And you're a bad girl, wait no! Don't start! I glanced back at Riko, and she was smirking like she knew what I was thinking. Damn her, sometimes I just wanna-

"Maybe he _should_ blame it on you," Aria mumbled, and I gave a sigh of relief. YES! She doesn't _ENTIRELY_ think I'm lying! (:D Yeah! Don't get your hopes up Kinji e.e)

"But my slave shouldn't be hitting it off with another girl either!" Aria retorted, ... arguing with herself. (What? O.e)

"I WASN'T HITTING IT OFF!" I explained, quite... loudly. I know I shouldn't be so mad, but then again... she shouldn't be making wild assumptions!

Speaking of wild assumptions- "Why are you making all of these wild assumptions about me hitting it off? How'd you know!?"

Aria just hit me again with her trademark scowl and muttered, "Women's intuition."

"Well, women's intuition is a pain in my-"

"KIN KIN!" Aw, crap. Shirayuki leapt into my arms, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a tight hug. I can't deny, Shirayuki's breasts were soft... NO! Don't think of that stuff! (Bad Kinji. *Hits with newspaper* Bad boy ^.^)

Wait, were we really at my house already? Wow, I don't even remember leaving the court room place whatever. (O.o) And wait... If Aria's mom is out of prison, then were is Aria going to stay now? Will she stay in my room with me? Or will she move into a room with her mom?

What is Aria's mom going to do when she notices all the girls that- Speaking of Aria's mom, where is she? I look around, trying to find her until- "If you're looking for my mom she left us after we left the court to go buy a room." Aria said, her voice coming from behind me.

"Oh, right. Yeah..." I remember now, she even made a huge fuss over leaving. I have a terrible memory... (Yeah you do!)

"Kinji..." I looked at her, ... after a second I REALLY started to look at her. She was wearing a nice lace dress *white* with a little sweater over it. In her hair she had a little flower next to one of her pigtails. She looked cute. Really really REALLY cute.

My blood started to boil, more that the other times. This time it was churning lava, so hot it seemed to burn under my skin.

Then a bullet shot by my head.

* * *

**AH! **

**Btw, anything inbetween () is my thoughts. lol.**

Hope you like!

~SoulWalker159


End file.
